The Pillow Fight
by KatMaxwell
Summary: This is a fic that has me, my best friend and the pilots in it ^-^ .... *sigh* I really need to stop eating so much sugar ^^;


The Pillow Fight   
  
One night, all the Gundam pilots, Roxy, and Kat, were having a slumber party at one of Quatre's smaller mansions. It was actually more like a house. Everyone was talking, laughing, and doing all that slumber party party stuff. Then...   
  
Kat: " Hey!! Let's have a pillow fight!! What's a slumber party without a pillow fight!?"  
Duo: "That's a great idea!!"  
Quatre: " Sounds like fun!!"  
Trowa: * nods in agrrement*  
Roxy: " Cool! I love pillow fights!"  
Heero: ".....O.k"  
Wufei: " Pillow fights are for weaklings."  
Roxy: " What's wrong Wufei? You scared?"  
Wufei: " What was that!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Before he knew it, a pillow wacked Wufei in the head.  
  
Duo: * laughing* " Take that Wu-man!!"  
Wufei: " Why you....."  
  
Duo and Wufei started wacking each other with the pillows. Feathers were already starting to fly out. Trowa and Roxy started hitting each other and Kat and Quatre were swatting at each other. Heero.....wasn't hitting anyone.....yet...  
  
Heero: (thinking) * Hm...to win a pillow fight, one must succesfully hit every single person....not too difficult.*  
  
Heero picks up the heaviest pillow he can get and waited for the right moment. Soon, he began his onslaught. Heero, not knowing his own strength, began pummeling people with the pillow. Every person he hit, went crashing into either, a nearby wall or the floor. Everyone was hurting.   
Duo: " Itai..."  
Quatre: " Uuunh...."  
Trowa: "..."  
Kat: " Ooooww..."   
Roxy: " .......Ow...."  
Wufei: ".....This.....is...............injustice....."  
Heero: " ....I believe I've won..."  
  
Everyone moans and sweatdrops. The ' victims' of Heero's abuse, waited till he fell asleep, to discuss a plan to get back at him. Their plan was, to hit Heero, all at the same time with the heaviest possible pillows they could find.  
  
Wufei: * whispering* " You ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded and lifted up their pillows.  
  
Duo: "Now!!"  
  
*WHAM!!!* 6 pillows came in contact with Heero's face. Heero suddenly awoke, and glared at every single individual person.  
  
Kat: " Um......RUN!!!"  
  
Everone scrambled to get out of the room. All 6 of them were screaming down the hallway. Heero quickly bolted out of bed, and started chasing after them.  
  
Quatre: " He's right behind us!!!!!!"  
Wufei: " KISAMAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
Duo: " He's practically breathing on us!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kat: " He's gaining!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Roxy: " DUCK!!!!!!!"  
  
Without giving it a second thought, they all dropped to the ground. Heero, who was running a wee bit too fast, tripped over them and went tumbling.....and he kept tumbling.....and he tumbled some more, until he crashed into the wall at the end of the hallway. Everyone stepped up to his body cautiously. Kat went up to Heero's sprawled form, and poked him gently.  
  
Kat: " Um....Heero?......Are you alive?......Heero.......Heeeerrooo........Oi Heero. . ."  
  
Suddenly, Heero's eyes snapped open and caused everyone to scream like little school girls. Everyone...even Wufei. They all turned almost bumping into one another. They all ran untill they reached the stairs. All of them tried to go down at the same time, but instead, they all rolled down in one huge ball of people. They continued to roll until they reached the bottom. They all landed in one pile. At the bottom was Wufei, then Kat, Quatre, Roxy, Trowa, then Duo was on top. They were not only in a pile, but they were intertwined.  
  
Wufei: " Arrgh get OFF!!"  
Roxy: " OW!!! Trowa!! Your hair's stabbing me!!!"  
Quatre: " Nngh you guys are kinda heavy!!"  
Kat: " Aaah!! I'm stuck between Wufei's big head and Quatre's body!!!!"  
Quatre: " Could you guys PLEASE get off!?!?!"  
Roxy: " I would but your man's hair is stabbing me!!!!"   
Trowa: " Sorry.....Duo would you get off me!?"  
Duo: " I can't I'm stuck!!"  
Kat: " Hey!! Who touched my ass!?!?!  
Quatre: " Someone's elbow's on my spleen!!!"  
Duo: " My arm is stuck between 2 people!!!!!!"  
Wufei: " THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kat: " DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Trowa: " Someone touched my ass!!!!!!!!"  
Duo: " I thought that was a leg!!!!!!"  
Kat: " So YOU touched my ass!!!!!!!!!"  
Roxy: " I can't move MY LEG!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Quatre: " I can't BREATHE!!!!!!!"  
Roxy: " You think I can!?!?!?!"  
Kat:"Get OOOOFFFFF!!!!!!!"  
  
They were all struggling to get off each other, but were instead entangling themselves even further. They stopped squirming when they heard quick, heavy footsteps, stomping across the hallway upstairs.  
  
Kat: " OH GOD HE'S COMING!!!!!!!!!!"  
Roxy: " The hell with this!!!!!!"  
  
Roxy wriggled a little and managed to hoist herself up, causing Duo and Trowa to go flying. She gently picked up Quatre and then grabbed Kat's wrist.  
  
Roxy: " Wufei get up!!!!!!"  
  
With that said, Trowa and Duo ran ahead, Roxy was pulling Quatre and Kat, and Wufei ran behind them. Heero was halfway down the stairs.   
  
Duo: " Man Quatre!! This house is pretty damn big!!!"  
Quatre: " It's actually one of the smallest I have."  
  
Everyone sweatdrops?  
  
Trowa: " You guys wait.....I don't hear anymore footsteps."  
  
Everyone stops and listen. The house had an eerie silence that disturbed all of them. They all huddled in a small circle.  
  
Kat: " Uh..uh...w-where could he be?"  
Quatre: " H-he could've found a secret passage."  
Wufei: " Nani!? This house has passages!!!!"  
Duo: " No wonder the house looked so big....I was wondering why a one bedroom house was so big."  
Roxy: " So Quatre, are you saying that Heero could be anywhere in the house right now?"  
Quatre: * nods* " I think it would be a good idea if we stick together."  
  
Just then, the lights went out. The 4 Gundam pilots and the 2 girls screamed and hugged each other tightly.  
  
Kat: " There's no light, there's NO LIGHT!!!"  
Duo: " Now what!?"  
Quatre: " Just don't let go of whoever your holding!"  
  
Everyone got in a line and held each others hands tightly. Wufei was holding Roxy's hand, Roxy held Kat, Kat held Duo, Duo held Quatre, and Quatre held Trowa who was in front.  
  
Trowa: " Now don't let go."  
Quatre: " Believe me I won't."  
Wufei: * under his breath* " Why must I hold hands like a child! This is injustice."  
Kat: " Don't let go Duo."  
Duo: " Don't worry. I won't."  
Roxy: " You better not loosen your grip Kat!"  
Kat: " Do you even have to tell me!? I'm not so crazy as to let you go."  
  
They started walking with Trowa leading the way. He had to feel the wall just to try and 'see' where he was going. Suddenly...  
  
Roxy: " Aah!"  
Kat: " What's wrong Roxy!?"  
Roxy: " Wufei! I'm not holding Wufei! He slipped off my hand!"  
Quatre: " How!?"  
Roxy: " I don't know! It felt as if he was pulled off my hand!!"  
Trowa: " We should try to leave the house."  
Quatre: " Good idea Trowa."  
  
They continue to walk around feeling their way out. Suddenly they all felt a breeze. They all shuddered.  
  
Duo: "What was that!?"  
Kat: " Were gonna die! Were gonna DIE!!"  
Quatre: " No one's gonna die! Stay calm.....um....wait a sec. Where's Trowa? Trowa? Trowa!!"  
Kat: " We gonna DIE!!!!!"  
Roxy: " Calm down Kat!! Duo! You be the leader!!"  
Duo: " Alright sis!"  
  
Duo goes to the front of the line. They continued to walk, this time holding each others hands even tighter, and walking even closer to each other.   
  
Duo: " Were almost there! I can see the..Aaaaahhh!!!"  
Quatre: " Duo!!"  
Roxy: " Bro!!"  
Kat: " Darling!!"  
  
The ones that are left, run through the door, screaming frantically. Once outside...  
  
Roxy: " K'so Heero!!! Why don't you face us!!!! Show yourself!!!!"  
Kat: " Are you crazy!!? Your gonna get us killed!!!"  
Roxy: " Shut-up Kat!!"  
Kat: "...o.k.."  
Roxy: " We must find the others!! Quatre! Show us all the secret entrances!!"  
Quatre: " Alright. If Heero wants to play games, then we'll play games too.....I hope that my koi's alright."  
  
They turn around, walking back to the house. But not before they grabbed some weapons. Roxy had a bat, Kat had a long branch that looked like a thick rod, and Quatre had a pipe. Quatre led them to one of the secret entrances. They were walking within the walls, back into the house.  
Roxy: " Lets split up. I'll go find Wufei, Quatre you can look for Trowa and Kat can look for Duo. Maybe Heero put them in separate places so they can't excape."  
Kat: " Nooooo!!! * squeezes Quatre and Roxy* Noo!! Let's not split up!! Heero will get us for sure!!"  
Quatre: " Uh.....* choking* Kat? We can't breathe.."  
Kat: * lets go* " Gomen nasai. But I still think it's a bad idea!"  
Rory: " Fine. We'll look for them one by one."  
Kat: " I hope their all in the same place!!"  
  
The trio continue on. They exit the passage and they enter a room. They were in the kitchen. Quatre looked around and found a flashlight. Before Quatre can turn it on, they hear a voice.  
  
Heero: " I've been waiting."  
  
Kat shrieks and leaps into Roxy's arms.  
  
Kat: " He found us!!! We dead!!!"  
Roxy: * gently puts Kat down* " Don't worry. He won't do anything to us."  
Heero: " Oh really.....you're pretty confident my dear."  
Roxy: " That's right. * She suddenly runs to Heero and tackles him.* Run you bakas run!!! I'll catch up in a sec!!"  
Kat: " Demo!!"  
Roxy: " RUN STUPID RUN!!"  
  
Quatre grabs Kat's hand and starts running.  
  
Heero: * struggling and grunting* " Get off me!!"  
Roxy: " Gomen nasai koi." * she punches him, knocking him out, then runs after Quatre and Kat*  
  
Kat: " Quatre! Quatre!! Please stop running! We can't leave Roxy!!"  
Quatre: " Don't worry!! She's Heero's girlfriend! I don't think he'll hurt her!!"  
Kat: " But Quatre...!!!"  
  
They kept on running until they reached the attic.  
  
Kat: " Quatre it's so dark...turn on your flashlight."  
  
He turns it on, and scans the room. It was filled with lots of old things. Quatre still held Kat's hand with his, as they looked around the room. They both turned their heads with a start when they heard the door to the attic start to creak. Kat was about to shriek, but quickly stopped herself by cupping her mouth with her free hand. Quatre looked about frantically, searching for a place to hide. He spotted a huge crate. He pulled Kat with him and hid behind the crate. The door flew open and Quatre and Kat hugged each other tightly. Kat summed up a little courage, and peeked to the side of the crate.  
  
Kat: " Roxy!"  
Roxy: " So there you are!!"  
Quatre: " What happened to Heero?"  
Roxy: " Uh......let's just say, that we'd better find the others and leave before he wakes up ^^; ."  
Quatre: " 'nuff said. Let's go!"  
  
The trio, cautiosly left the attic and made their way downstairs. Quatre was still lighting the way with the flashlight.  
  
Roxy: " I wonder where they could be...."  
Kat: " Oh, I hope that Duo's o.k!"  
Quatre: " We must keep searching...."  
????: " You're not going anywhere."  
Kat, Quatre & Roxy: " AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Kat: " It's Heero!!"  
Heero: " That's right oneechan."  
Quatre: * with bubbly teary eyes* " Heero...why are you doing this? Please, return the others."  
Heero: " No, I will not return them. As for why I'm doing this..heh,heh, it's just revenge. You don't attack a Gundam pilot while he's sleeping and expect to get away with it. Now do you?"  
Kat: " What did you do with the others!? Where are they!?"  
Heero: " You must find them yourself.....if you survive!" * Heero lunges at them. He lands on Quatre, and they start rolling on the floor, exchanging punches. Kat and Roxy jump in, and help Quatre.*  
  
Kat: " We _will_ find them!!!"  
Roxy: " We _will_ survive!!!"  
Quatre: " We _will_ win!!!!!!"  
  
All three of them manage to break free, and they all start running again.  
  
Kat: "I'm sick of all this running!!!!"  
Roxy: " We've just been running away from Heero, but not towards the guys!!!"  
Quatre: " We must check every room!!"  
  
The 3 of them ran all over the house. They searched every single room, and they still couldn't find Wufei, Trowa or Duo.  
  
Roxy: " Where the hell are they!?!?"  
Kat: " We've looked everywhere!"  
Quatre: Wait!! There's still one more room!!"  
Kat & Roxy: " Which one?"  
Quatre: "The basement!!"  
  
They were about to run towards the basement, when the flashlight was suddenly removed from Quatre's hand.  
  
Kat: " Oh no!! Were in darkness again!!!"  
Roxy: " K'so Heero!!! Stop playing these games!!!!"  
Heero: " Who said I was playing games?"  
  
This time, Quatre lept unto Kat's arms at the sudden sound of Heero's voice. Kat gently placed Quatre back on the ground.  
  
Kat: " Heero, please stop!! This is ridiculous!! All this over a stupid little act of vengeance!? This went from a simple pillow fight, to a spoof on Scream!! Just stop it!!!"  
Heero: "...no...I will get you back!"  
  
Heero lunged forward trying to tackle one of them, but he missed. The trio ran from him, and were now set on finding the basement. They could hear Heero right behind them. They ran faster and faster, untill they finally reached...  
  
Quatre: " The basement!!"  
Kat: " Hold on darling!!"  
  
All 3 of them jumped at the same time and rammed the door with their shoulders. It opened and they quickly ran in, with Heero at their heels. They quickly went down the stairs. Quatre searched frantically for a light switch, Roxy tried to hold Heero back and Kat tripped over an object.  
  
Kat: " Iteh...what did I trip over?"  
  
Quatre found a switch and light filled the room. When Kat adjusted her vision to the sudden change of light, she caught a glimpse of what she tripped over.  
  
Kat: " * gasp!!* DARLING!!!"  
Quatre: " Trowa!!!"  
Roxy: " .........Wufei!....."  
  
Kat jumped on Duo and ripped at Duo's bonds, quickly removing all the rope and duct tape that covered his eyes, mouth, wrists and ankles. Quatre ran to Trowa, who was in the other side of the room, and did the same. Roxy wresteled Heero off of her and also removed Wufei's bonds.  
  
Heero: " Hn, so you managed to find them."  
Duo: " The hell was that for Heero?!?!?!?!?"  
Wufei: " Kisama!!!! How dare you tie me down like a weakling!?!?!?!?!?!"  
Trowa: " I don't think all that was necessary Heero."  
Heero: " That's what you get for trying to get me while I'm down."  
Kat: " Oh who cares!? Duo-chan, are you alright?"  
Duo: " Yeah, I'm fine. Let me reward you for your bravery."  
  
Kat yells out a happy little 'eep' as Duo carries her away from the basement. Wufei promptly started to nose bleed and passed out with weird circles in his eyes as his mind filled with hentai thoughts. ( Duo & Kat were gonna do no more than play tonsil hockey......honest!!)  
  
Quatre: " Trowa? What happened? How did you get down here? Did he hurt you? Can you stand? Can...huh?"  
  
Trowa silenced his angel by placing his two fingers on Quatre's lips.  
  
Trowa: " I'm alright. Let's just go to bed, shall we?'  
  
Trowa gets up, and picks up Quatre. ( Now those two are gonna do something naughty ^_^!!....and...although Wufei had passed out..the pool of blood had grown bigger ^^; ) Roxy watched as the 2nd couple left the basement leaving only herself, Heero and an unconscious hentai Wufei.  
  
Heero: * going down the rest of the steps* " I guess I did go a little bit too far."  
Roxy: " A little bit!? You kidnap 3 of your fellow pilots, and almost scared the crap out of Quatre and Kat!! I oughta wack you with this bat!!"  
Heero: * at the bottom of the steps* " But you wont."  
Roxy: " But I should!!"  
Heero: * getting closer to Roxy* " But you're not going to."  
Roxy: " But I want to."  
Heero: * inches from her face* " Do you really?"  
Roxy: * throws the bat, which lands on Wufei's head* " Oh, I would never hit you. * snakes her arms around his neck* Come on, I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep."  
Heero: " Heh, Alright. * kisses her gently*"  
  
The last couple make their way upstairs. They leave the door open and the light on for Wufei, who's pool of blood and psychedelic cirlcles just got bigger.   
  
  
  
  
  
Owari ^_^;  



End file.
